


Like Father, Like Son

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron takes a moment to reflect on their recent news.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Daddy @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**  
>  **Word Count:** 100 x 2

Ron was sitting alone under a tree, beside the lake, behind his childhood home.

He finally had a moment to himself and it felt wonderful.

Molly had dragged the girls off to fuss over baby photographs of her children, and Ron had escaped first chance he had got.

It was so silent by the lake, and delightfully peaceful after such excitement at the house today. It gave him time to reflect on the news they'd shared with his family; only a couple of days after they had discovered it for themselves.

Hermione was pregnant. He was going to be a father.

\---

The sound of footsteps in the too-long grass startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned in time to see his father sitting next to him on the bank of the lake.

"How are you holding up, son?" Arthur gave Ron's shoulder a firm squeeze.

"Honestly? I thought I'd be panicking about now. I thought I'd be running for the hills. But I'm fine. Wonderful"

"You're not worried about becoming a father?" Arthur sounded sceptical.

"Well, what have I got to be worried about?" Ron nudged his father with his shoulder. "Look who I had for a role model?"


End file.
